Lily's Memories
by melodies-and-echoes
Summary: Lily Potter's dearest memories, these will save her son from being killed by the Dark Lord
1. Chapter 1

_"Harry. Harry you're so loved ... so loved._

_Harry, Mama loves you. Dada loves you._

_Harry, be safe. Be strong."_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _A green light flashed from her right, showing her, her dearest memories.

* * *

It was a fine Saturday afternoon. Lily Evans had just entered the kitchen after she spent the morning at the pond gathering lilies, the flower she was named after. In her hands she held a small bouquet of fresh lilies and beneath her green eyes there were marks of soil made by tiny fingers.

She could hear voices in the living room; her father was talking and in reply came a voice that she never heard before. It was soft and had a certain authority in it. Slowly, Lily walked to the living room, clutching her lilies with both hands to her chest. There she found her parents on the sofa talking to a man who was sitting on the flora patterned armchair. When her mother saw her in the doorway she stood up and walked toward her. Then she placed her hand on Lily's shoulder and gestured at the man.

"Lily, this man here is the headmaster of your new school. His name is Professor Dumbledore." His cascading white hair and long beard gleamed in the sunlight that entered the room from between the curtains. Lily looked at him and wondered about which school he was a headmaster of. He was not from town. Were her parents sending her to a boarding school far, far away?

Then her mother placed Lily between her and Father which then told her about her new school. Its name is _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ thus that meant that Lily was a witch. She was a what? Like those in the stories that her parents used to read to her before she slept? The kind that caused trouble so her parents were sending her to a special school or the kind that helped people and used magic to cook cookies?

Professor Dumbledore noticed the confused look on Lily's face. "Lily", he said, "At the beginning of September, you will start attending Hogwarts. You will not continue at Secondary School like the other children because you're different. You are special." You're different, you're special. Someone else said these words to her before. Now she understood what her parents and Professor Dumbledore were trying to tell her. Lily smiled and the adults around her joined her.

That night she could not stop thinking about her new school. An adventure was waiting for her. That's it. By autumn she would be attending a school of magic.

* * *

This is the first part of Lily's Memories, I will update it every Wednesday. It is my very first fanfiction ever :D

Leave a response if you liked the story and thanks for reading 4


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I said that I will update it every Wednesday but I finished it so... here it is :D_

* * *

The following morning, after she had breakfast, Lily rushed to the lake where she used to meet with her new friend. He was always there, waiting for her. His black hair used to hang like curtains around his pale face, with fallen leaves magically twirling around his head as he sat at the lakeside.

That day, he was sitting cross-legged at the lakeside busy combing the green grass with his fingers. As soon as Lily called his name, he looked up at her immediately, a grin spreading across his face.

"Severus! He came. He came yesterday. Professor Dumbledore. And he told me about Hogwarts. I'll start on the first of September. Oh Sev, I'm so excited!" said Lily all at once. In fact, when she finished talking she was out of breath.

Severus could not help himself and he smiled. Her excitement was clearly visible. "You'll see. It'll be fun. I hope you get sorted into Slytherin," he said hopefully.

"Tell me again about Hogwarts Severus," said Lily as she sat down next to him.

And so he told her all about this school of magic, the gloomy forest full of magical creatures and the big lake in the school grounds all over again and Lily stared at him transfixed. Occasionally, he would turn his look on her and when he would see her so spellbound he would exaggerate a tiny bit the tales that his mother, who is also a witch, told him.

The days have passed and summer was over. On the first day of September, King's Cross Station was buzzing with people. All young wizards and witches gathered here to pick a train called the Hogwarts Express, Severus and Professor Dumbledore said so. Professor Dumbledore also said that to reach the platform to the Hogwarts Express they had to pass through the barrier that is between platforms nine and ten. Lily thought that there would be some kind of a door and was a little disappointed to see only bricks. But when she looked around she saw other children running into the barrier and they disappear into thin air. She looked at her parents but they only smiled at her. Then her father took hold of the handles of her trolley and whispered, "Together," and they made a run to the wall leaving her mother and her sister Petunia behind.

As she passed through the wall, Lily felt an odd sensation but she was not afraid. There was a lot of commotion on the other side of the wall and Lily felt, simply, happy. Her mother and sister crossed the barrier and joined Father as he helped Lily load her trunk on the train. Lily went to say goodbye to her family as she would not see them again until Christmas. Her mother's eyes were damp, Father gave her a warm hug and her sister still had that grim look upon her face.

Lily lifted herself on her tiptoes to try to find her friend Severus but he was nowhere to be seen. So she said one last goodbye to her family, kissed her mother on the cheek and climbed onto the train. She looked out of her cubicle window and waved at her family. Right then the train started to move and in no time the platform turned into a speck until it disappeared. When Lily started to feel alone, somebody slid open the compartment door. It was a boy and her face lit up when she saw her friend's face.

"I'm so thrilled!" Lily said with a smile as Severus sat down on the seat opposite of her, smiling. As he was going to answer her back, two other boys entered the compartment.

"Can we stay here?" one of the boys said and without waiting for the answer he plopped down next to Lily. His friend took the seat next to Severus. Both boys started babbling about while Lily and Severus looked at each other awkwardly.

Suddenly, the boy next to Lily stopped and turned to look at Lily. "By the way, my name's James. James Potter. And this is my friend, Sirius."


	3. Chapter 3

The train came to a halt after a day travelling. The students on board were super excited especially the first years. As soon as the doors opened, all students rushed out on to the platform. They were talking and laughing, sharing their summer experience while the cool night breeze gave them a welcoming embrace.

Lily Evans _flashed_ outside. That boy who earlier introduced himself as James is so exasperating. All he did was babbling about stupid things and that did not make sense. A very irritated Severus was walking beside her. It seems that not even Severus liked James's nonsense.

All of a sudden, among the commingled crowd came a yell, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over 'ere!"

Lily turned her heard towards the noise. There was a light source where the first years were gathering around. Lily walked towards the light with Severus at her heels. As Lily got closer to the light source, the crowd grew more skin-tight. A huge man with long black hair and a bushy black beard was holding a lantern. He was wearing a raggedy brown trench coat and had a heart warming smile.

"Well come on! Firs' years 'his way!" and he started to walk to the other side of the platform. Lily and Severus joined the crowd of first years. They kept walking until they reached a lake side.

"'his is called 'he Grea' Lake. From 'ere we will sail to 'ogwarts. Ye see, 'his is 'ogwarts tradition 'hat firs'-years sail 'o 'he school," the man said while beaming at them.

Nobody said anything after that. All of the students kept staring at the man whose smile was starting to slowly turn upside down.

"Eerr," the man tried to break the silence. "What ar' ye waitin' for? Go 'n' get on a boat."

The kids seemed to snap from their trance. They scrambled around searching for a boat.

"Easy ther'. Ye don't want to fall inte the water," the man chuckled. "Oh, by the way, name's Hagrid," he said as climbed onto a boat and set the lantern at the front of the boat

Lily found a boat, where there were two other girls waiting, and climbed inside. Severus followed behind her. She smiled at the new girls and acquainted herself with them. Lily started a brief chat with them when suddenly all of the boats started to move. The boats glided on the black water creating small wave currents. Yet they seemed to be moving alone, no motor, no paddles, no nothing. As if by… of course! Magic! The boats kept moving swiftly across the lake until a huge castle came into view. Most muggle-born students, like Lily, remained mystified at the castle.

When the boats embarked at the edge of the school grounds, the students climbed the front stone steps and entered the school. At the other side of the room was a large oak door where a woman was waiting for them. Her emerald hat matched her cloaks and her hair was tied in a tight bun.

She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She welcomed the students and started talking about houses and house points but Lily could not keep up with her. Her mind was racing and when the students started to follow the teacher through the oak door, Lily stumbled over her own feat.

Inside, was a huge hall with four long tables were the students were already seated at. On the other side of the hall was another long table were the teachers were sitting. The line of first-years walked down the hall until Professor McGonagall stopped near a stool with an old pointed hat on it.

"Now when I call your name, you come and sit on the stool to be sorted in your house," she said.

Name after name, the students climbed on top of the stool to be sorted into one of the four houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor, by a talking hat which is known as the Sorting Hat who before the ceremony it sang a song about the founders of Hogwarts. After some time, Professor McGonagall called her name, "Evans Lily."

Slowly, Lily walked up to the stool with her nerves in a tight bundle. When she sat down, Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. The Hat seemed to come alive on her head.

"Well well, what do we have here," the Hat whispered in her head. "Ambition, loyalty, quite an intelligent mind," it drawled in her head, "and a daring personality! Well… I guess you'd better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted to the crowd.

The hall exploded into applauses and cheers erupted from one of the tables. Lily beamed and went to her table to join the Gryffindor house. Everyone on the table stood up to welcome her and shake her hand. At that moment she felt as she could dance on the stars. Lily looks up at the ceiling as if she expected to see the stars through the stone and you know what? She saw them.

'Magic,' she thought as she continued to beam and sat down at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't posted before and that I haven't kept my promise that I will post every Wednesday. For this I will update with another chapter like right now :)

* * *

Lily walked inside the Great Hall after double Charms. Charms was her favourite subject. She always got 'Outstanding' on her essays and Professor Flitwick often awarded her with points for her house whenever she managed a spell that was advanced for her level. Lily looked at the Great Hall ceiling. Today it was a bright cloudless blue. At her flanks she had her chatty friends, Martha and Gabby.

"So who do you think will win the match next Saturday?" said the one with wild mahogany curls, Martha.

"James is pretty sure that Gryffindor will beat Slytherin in the first few minutes," Gabby said, "if so it serves Slytherin right! Last match against Ravenclaw was inequitable!"

"Positive James is, isn't he?" Martha said.

"Well James is nothing but a big-headed twat," Lily said irritatingly, "Remember his last match with Slytherin? Goyle sent a bludger that almost knocked him off his broom just because he was wasting time doing flips in the air."

"Yeah, but it was him who scored the following fifty points," Gabby reminded her. Lily looked forward clearly annoyed.

"Aw! Come on! All the school knows that he has a great crush on you. He was merely trying to make an impression," Martha said. "So when are you two going on a date?"

"When the Giant Squid starts walking on earth."

Martha laughed and Gabby joined in. "Oh, ease up on the boy. You know how much of an attention seeker he is," Gabby added as she flicked her golden waves from her face.

"Besides that he's a sweet guy," Martha added.

The three girls sat down at the Gryffindor table and placed their books and parchments on the table. They helped themselves from some cranberry juice and pumpkin pie.

"I ease up on him when he stops picking on Severus," Lily returned.

Martha widened her eyes. "Ooooh!" she wailed, "So we have a love triangle here. How romantic!"

Gabby nearly spilled her cranberry juice all over her robes. She coughed a little, placed the goblet on the table and tried to clean the mess while trying not to laugh. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up! You and all of your romances!" Lily exclaimed. Playfully, she chucked a piece of pastry from her pumpkin pie at Martha.

"No! You'd dirty my hair. You know how much difficult it is for me to wash it and comb it," Martha said while chuckling.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Aha!" and Martha made her comeback by chucking a piece of pumpkin pulp at Lily's hair.

"NO! Wait. What was that? Eww!" Lily exclaimed and grabbed a napkin to clean the orange sauce from her hair and robes.

"It's orange with ginger," Martha remarked, "James won't notice."

Lily was about to make her revenge by throwing a piece of broccoli at Martha's face, mostly because of her last remark, but she was stopped by Gabby – who was watching their squabble like a game of ping pong. She pointed at the Great Hall doors.

"Look who is coming. Big-headed chaser on the way."

Lily and Martha looked where Gabby was pointing. Indeed, walking to the Gryffindor table was no other than the famous Gryffindor chaser James Potter with his partner-in-crime Sirius Black. They swaggered to their seats with a chubby Peter Pettigrew trotting at their heels. Usually, there would also be Remus Lupin, who was the cleverest of them all, but this week Lily heard that he was severely sick.

As James reached his seat, the entire Gryffindor table cheered and some of his team mates began to holler. 'Boo's' erupted from the Slytherin table but they were drowned out by the Gryffindors cheers. Lily looked at the Slytherin table and spotted Severus next to Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black. As always he had that bored look on his face and Lily frowned. She knew he disliked James.

James and Sirius's shouts brought back Lily's attention back to the Gryffindor table. They were rein-acting the last game that Slytherin played, making a fool out of them much to the Slytherins distaste. The sixth years kept hollering.

Lily looked back at Martha and saw her dazing at Sirius Black. Gabby nudged Lily with her elbow and raised her voice a little so that Martha would hear as well.

"Oh, love! It can be tremendously cruel."

"Yeah," Martha said dreamily. Lily and Gabby chuckled which made Martha snap out of her trance.

"Wait, what? Hey! Mind your own business or else Prefect Evans will give you detention," Martha said as she pointed her thumb at Lily. "Besides, everyone knows how much you fancy Rowan the Ravenclaw seeker," and with that Martha grabbed her books and got up for her next lesson.

At that, Gabby's face reddened and gulped her remaining cranberry juice. Lily chuckled. She grabbed a chocolate brownie from the table and stood up.

"Come on. Or else we'll be late for potions."


	5. Chapter 5

_Here it is! :D_

* * *

A few minutes later Lily was in her seat in the Potions classroom. Professor Slughorn entered the classroom and closed the heavy wooden dungeon door. "Good afternoon class," he said in his raspy voice and in return got a half-hearted 'good afternoon.'

Professor Slughorn started the lesson and Lily listened attentively but she couldn't follow. James and Sirius were still talking about quidditch and their murmuring was distracting her.

"As you may know," Professor Slughorn raised his voice a little so as to catch the attention of the non-listeners, "this year you would be sitting for you Ordinary Wizarding Levels," he continued in his raspy voice. "It is very important that you know well the effects and reactions of the potions that we covered this year by heart." He stopped to look at the class. "Today, we are going to do a potion that is often featured in the O.W.L's, the-"

"-and BOOM! Instead of hitting the bludger, Doyle hit Rosier in the face and the bludger went shooting straight at a Slytherin stand to where Snape was!" James was saying.

It seemed that he was having too much fun describing the scena. Sirius was about to die with the fits of laughter he was having.

"I bet you haven't noticed Bellatrix Black, have you?" James continued. "Blimey. She screeched more than a banshee. It almost got her head. Pity it hadn't," James smirked. Sirius burst into another fit of restrained laughter which reddened his face more. Naturally, James joined in the round of laughter.

Lily wanted to stun them so bad. They were distracting her. To calm down she looked around the classroom. There was Peter Pettigrew who was unsure whether to follow the lesson or join James and Sirius, Martha was looking at Sirius from the corner of her eyes, Alice and Patrick were sending secret notes to each other, Avery was soaking Wilkes cape and Sev was jotting quick notes in his textbook. Seeing Sev writing down notes reminded her that she must do the same. Just as then, Professor Slughorn spoke.

"So class, now it is time to pair up and put in practice the explanation. On page 182 you have the accurate method," Professor Slughorn announced. "Start off!"

James and Sirius stopped talking and Sirius turned to Peter. "Hey Peter! Wanna pair up?"

Peter looked like he was over the moon. Sirius just rolled his eyes. Lily turned to look at Martha and Gabby but they already paired up. Gabby gave her an apologetic smile.

Somebody tapped Lily on her right shoulder. When she turned around she saw James Potter. "Hiii partner!" he said.

What? NO! She would never pair up with Potter. Never in a million years. Lily looked desperately around the classroom to find someone who still does not have a partner. To her horror, there was nobody. She groaned inside.

"Fine!" she snapped and went to the supply cupboard to bring out the ingredients. She could feel his eyes on her. When she came back James was smirking at her.

"So you'll be there next Saturday to witness our victory?" James asked trying to start a conversation. Lily plainly ignored him. She began to read the instructions.

"You know, we can go together on the next Hogsmeade trip to celebrate the victory. How about that Evans?" James said leaning in.

"Chop the asphodel stems finely. NOW!" Lily snapped irritatingly at him and pushed the stems in his direction. James sighed dejectedly.

Lily dropped four beetle horns in the cauldron and furiously stirred twice clockwise. She sighed. It was going to be a _long_ afternoon.

* * *

_I hope that you have enjoyed that! :D Please review and favourite. I will love you forever -Xxxx_


	6. Chapter 6

Lily Evans went for a small walk around the outskirts of her home town. It was a lovely mid-morning and she just wanted some time to think about her life. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for her.

It had been a year now since she finished her education at Hogwarts. She missed her friends terribly, especially Gabby and Martha so that's why she created the book she was holding. It was actually a photo album filled with photos of school memories and school friends. It even had two long letters from her two best friends. At the end of their seventh year, the three girls decided to write each other a letter to keep remembering the good times they had together, in case destiny decided to part them.

Lily found a bench and sat on it. She flipped through the pages, watching the people inside the pictures move, waving, laughing. Tears of happiness were like stinging flames in her eyes. She read those letters that were longer than any essay that she had to write, bringing to her mind afresh, loads of blessed memories.

Who knows what the future has in store of us.

_Flashback_

It was the weekend after Halloween. Lily was doing the night round as part of her Head Prefect duties with James Potter. They were supposed to meet at the entrance of the Great Hall when they finished. When she arrived, he was already there.

"Hello Lily," he said politely. This year he was acting differently from the previous years. He was more… polite. _Mature._

"James," she nodded. Together they started toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

James was hesitant for a moment then turned to look at her. "Are you going to the next Hogsmeade trip?" he asked her.

"Probably," Lily replied, "I need a break from all the studying. The N.E.W.T's are killing me." They both chuckled.

"So, would mind going to Hogsmeade with," he paused. "With me?"

Lily turned her head toward him. In his eyes, she saw a gleam of hope. Maybe she should give the boy a chance. This year he was not the bully who prank shy people and hollered at every quidditch practice. She hesitated a moment then she gruffed a, "Yeah, sure."

James beamed.

_Present_

Lily closed her album and made her way back home. Tomorrow was a big day for her. She needed to rest. Tomorrow at dawn, Martha and Gabby would be at her house to help her to prepare. She was glad that they would be at her flanks during one of the most important days of her life, just like the old days. A gleam caught Lily's attention.

She looked at her fingers. Her engagement ring seemed to radiate magic from it. Lily smiled.

Tomorrow she would not be Ms Evans. Tomorrow she will be Mrs Potter.


End file.
